What would happen if the man you loved gets bitten
by NaleyBop
Summary: What would happen if the man you loved gets bitten by a vampire? crossover with Spike from buffy


Title: What would happen if the man you loved gets bitten by a vampire?

Show: One Tree Hill/Buffy

Rating: Mature for now

Disclamior: I do not own any one treee hill or Buffy charactors but I do own my story.

Summary: What would happen if the man you loved gets bitten by a vampire?

Author Note: Well I decided to try out one of your challanges this one was by

Blondie23 http/s7. Pov

I have been walking the streets of Tree Hill for the past hour. It is halloween so a bunch of kids keep on running by him and trying to get me to score them some more candy, but I just had a fight with my best friend who happend to be the love of my life and I was to depressed to play with any kids right now. You see I hate to say this but I am kinda jealous of her friendship with Lucas. Those two are best friends, and they are always together, they have known eachother since they were in diapers. They do everything together. And he happens to be my brother, that I have always hated. We were not raised together. So he is coming between Haley and me. I love her so much but I can not stand that she is with him 24/7. I mean what about me? Where does that leave us? Lucas and I are not friends so we can hang out together. She has to be fair. If she loves me or cares for me at all then she has to give us some alone time also. You see she thinks I am controlling her, which maybe I am but I think I have a right to. Lucas is destroying my relationship with her and I hate him even more then I already did for that!

I walk by a house with a pumpkin and kick it hard. I know that was a stupid thing to do but I am so damn pissed that I don't care if I was caught. "Hey mister that was not nice, you ruined there pumpkin." A little girl said and stuck her tongue out and ran away from him. I just sighed loudly.

"Nice thing to do, scare away some poor kid." Someone behind him said.

Nathan looked behind him and glared at a man who was dressed up as a vampire. "Ya so what? Where is her mother anyway? She should not of been out here all alone." Nathan said and looked him up and down and smirked, "Nice costume."

The vampire smirked back and said. "Thankyou, my name is Spike."

"I don't care what your name is." Nathan glared at Spike.

"Well you are bloody rude now aren't you?" Spike said and growelled at him.

I heard his growel and laughed. For a second there I thought 'Spike' was a real vampire. Good thing that they don't exist.

"Ya whatever dude, I want to be alone, so peace." I said.

Spike laughed in his english accent. "I don't bloody think so jocky boy. You made my dinner run away, so your my meal ticket now." Spike put on his vampire face and growelled and ran towards Nathan and pounced on him making him fall to the ground.

Uh Oh I guess they are real. That was the thing in my head when Spike pounced on me and placed his teeth on my neck, biting my skin and sucking me dry. 'Haley. I never got to tell you that I loved you.' That was the only thing on my mind.

"You'll be able to tell her soon enough, but in a different way." Spike said.

"FUCK YOU, get off of me." Nathan screamed, kicking Spike trying to get rid of him. But Spike kept on sucking him.

"Now I'll give you a choice. Die or be one of me and turn your lover into one also. Because i've been with a human before as a vamp and they'll never love us the same way. So decide. I can keep on sucking your blood until you die or you can suck my blood and I can become your daddy? Make up your mind mate." Said Spike.

Nathan could hardley keep his eyes open, he new he was going to die either way, and he was not ready to be gone for good and he new that this was probaly one of the dumbest things he'd ever had the pleasure of doing, and he has done lots of dumb things, but he said, "Ok, do it, make me a vampire."

Spike smirked at him and then laughed. "Wow I thought you'd deny." Spike bit his wrist and placed his wrist over Nathan's mouth with blood dripping down Nathan's face. Nathan did not open his mouth. "OPEN your mouth, this will not hurt." Nathan looked at him and nodded, he opened his mouth and licked the blood on his lips and grabbed Spike's hand to his lips and sucked the blood from his veins as hard as he could. He was savoring the taste of Spike's blood. Spike growelled at me when it was too much blood I was taking, but I loved the blood so much so I kept on sucking and then he pulled his hand away from me and backhanded me for that.

"I am your sire, you listen to me, you hear me boy?" Spike glared at Nathan.

"Yes. Wow surprisingly Blood is not bad, it's actually pretty spicey, like a bloody mary but better." I said chuckling, well duh you idiot that is why it's called Bloody mary your dumb ass.

"You'll love it even more when you taste your honey's blood!" Spike said smirking at Nathan. Spike pulled Nathan up from his feet and started leading him to the direction of his abandoned mansion.

TBC


End file.
